Naruto's destiny
by wingedakatsukinaruto
Summary: Since his childhood naruto had a very special friend  and he always was truth full to her and the best of freinds  who is this person working on another verson of this
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own anything used in this story **

**Naruto's destiny chapter 1limit reached naruto**

Naruto was on his way back to the leaf when he passed out then the hokage ran to the boy and took him to the hospital ' hang on brat' thought tsunade. In the mind of naruto he was having a chat with they kyuubi.

"**Kit you are a dumb son of a bitch those mortals do not care for you they are using you only a few truly do understand that ."said they kyuubi she was hugging a crying naruto.**

"I know that I just want acceptance that's all(sniff)but the leaf has pushed me for the last time kyu sama "said naruto

real world

The blond haired boy woke up but when the hokage saw him she was startled she saw cold angry eyes.

"What happened naruto?"asked the hokage

"Get that whore Sakura in here now "he said with a venom tone that shocked tsunade then she

went out side summoned sakura "what did you do sakura?"asked the hokage

"I may have asked him to bring sasuke back "said sakura and then it hit the hokage he has had with the leaf and people treating him like shit.

"he want to see you"said tsunade and the walked in and what they saw shocked them to no end Naruto had a little girl with long black hair and pale skin along with a black and multi coloured flower kimono .The blond haired boy was singing a tune and then she woke up and her eyes were ruby red just like kurenai's.

"Naruto your true self will awaken soon and then you true destiny awaits "said enma ai while looking into his eyes and hugged him and said "finally you will awaken my dear friend"

"Naruto are you read to tell us what happened "asked tsunade and enma stayed and wanted to know also

Then naruto told them everything and he stared at sakura angrily and said "WE are not friends sakura not any more" then naruto fell asleep.

"If I have been hearing right you have used my beast friend like a tool."said enma ai

"I am sorry "she cried and ran out and then enma looked at tsunade and said " When naruto is better he is leaving this village and going with me to awaken then if he chooses he will be back."

"Who are you "asked Tsunade

"My name is enma ai I am a hell girl and naruto is my dearest friend and if anyone hurts him they will deal with me . "said enma and tsunade was afraid and naruto was still out cold .

"Where will you stay ?"asked tsunade

" I will stay with naruto I do not trust the people of the leaf it was a mistake for minato to do what he did and kushina I hope she is okay in the seal ."said enma while tsunade looked and said "what do you mean by that?"

"kushina is the kyuubi and the next leader of the uzumaki's is naruto but he will be the ten tails that is why he is so pmsing right now "said enma ai while hugging naruto and thinking of the pain he went through and his true feelings towords the leaf.

"Poor naruto what has the leaf done to you "said tsunade while crying.

"Do not cry grandma I will not forgive the leaf but I will forgive you and my friends"said naruto.

Then With that naruto and enma ai leaf to begin the awaking and freeing kushina they would not see the leaf for some time .

AN okay new fan fic this is going to be a demon naruto good or evil up to you, the deal with naruto and enma ai is that they meet when naruto was six and they were the best of friends and naruto was always his true self with enma .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer see chapter1**

**Chapter 2 juubis return**

I the training ground wgere the rookie nin and their jonin sensei's were there on group training then akamaru smelt two fox signatures and one strange person that made him scared. Then in a distance kiba could see the kyuubi and a ten tail running toward the group and then he ran to tell kurenai.

" Sensei three strangers are coming this way , "said kiba and as soon as thatwas heardthe whole rookie nine and jonin went to intercept them.

Then the ran to seee what are they up to and they saw a girl that looked like a younger kurenai, and two foxes .

"little girl what are you doing here?asked ino

"I am looking for the rookie nine my friend naruto is looking for you he says that once I find you to stay with you guys."said enma that news shocked everyone

"So where is the loser?"said kiba that pisse of e enma ai

"Call my best friend that again and see what happens ."said enma while realising some hell killing intent

"Is something wrong enma "said a boy with long flaming hair and wearing a black sleeveless shirt and and pants he also hat two swords .

"Nothing naruto did you complete your mission ?asked enma when everyone looked at naruto they all had their jaw loosened onto the ground

"hi guys yes I did follow me please sasuke has been captured "said naruto then the rookie nine followed and watched then they saw sasuke and then they were shocked to see the kyuubi sitting on him.

"Mother can you please get if the uchiha you do not know where he has been."said naruto that comment made her laugh and enma snickered.

"Looser what do you want let me guess you wan t me to come back home to the village of the leaf"said a mocking emo

"No Mr broody pants a lot of people want you to burn in hell for your dealing with orchimaru and are willing to. Go to hell with you one of them yuka uchiha itachi's daughter the man whom you killed so do you have any remorse at all"said kushina. Then at that moment sasuke laughed and said "why should I he killed my parents and everyone else"said sasuke.

"There you have mistress he has no regrets"said naruto

**(play: jigoku death metal ) **

"**o' pitiful lost in the darkness "said enma ai at this point sasuke was pissing himself **

" Bringing torment and pain to oh damned soul"she continuedand for the first time in year he was afraid

"A soul drowned in sinful Karma."Then sakura and the others were justing thinking what is that girl

"Perhaps it time to give death a try." then sasuke disappeared

In the river to hell

The uchiha was scared and he was sailing down a river and swimming in the lake was naruto .

"Hey sasuke welcome to my domain welcome to hell "said naruto laughing his ass of

"Two graves will not be dug but you will suffer just like itachi,"said naruto and for now untillthe end of time sasuke got his eyes removed and stabbed at the same time.

(Song ends)

Back with the rookie nine

The two appeared in front the rookie nine kushina explained everything how naruto was king of hell and the clan head and here to catch up .

" Yo miss me " said naruto the other just all just came to the hokage's office with naruto.

"What happened to sasuke ."asked ino

"He is suffering for all of time."said enma ai

"But I will not let yuka suffer with him she deserves better she has a crush on garaa so I set them uo and now they are going out ."said naruto

"Awe you softy you do like seeing people happy don't you."said kushina naruto just blushed and said "she deserves happiness don't yo think." kushina nods in agreement.

Then naruto transformed into a ten tailed fox he was huge and and kushina and enma was onhis back along with the rookie nine .

"it is time to turn back to my human self "said naruto and the rest jumped off and Naruto had a change of sloths he had a black jacket with the kanji for 'hell fox'.

"Time to give danzo his punishment"said naruto

"shall I do it or you?"asked enma

"no I will he is mine "said naruto and kushina knew he was pissed

"Now naruto calm down you do not wan to level the whole fire country."said kushina and he calmed down and the rookie nine just sweet dropped

An next time naruto meet kami and he is ? Try to guess who it is

one clue he is a huge part of naruto's past


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer i do not own anything used in this fic

an sorry i took so long hand a plan for this i was working out the final details .

chapter 3 an arc angel is born

There was a larger wave of killin intent in the air , they knew that nothing human could have done something like they saw a large ten tailed fox and was not happy then he transformed into his human form and dashed for the council chambers.

"No mercy danzo none shalll be given upon this day mark my words,"said naruto with killing intent increasing.

Then tsunade saw her grandson and she looked at danzo and now back at her grand naruto apppeared infront of danzoand just when he was going to r his head of a stranger grabbed his arm and said "naruto you know the drill you can not goafter your own vengance ,"said the stranger

"Oh if it isn't kami sama him self oh please bow before hime ,"said naruto in a carcastic tone lookeing at him with anger .

"I desvered that one after all i made your life hell ,"said the newly revealed minato .

" So father tell me why are you realy here ,"said naruto with a cold voice

"i came to tell you that your angel powers will ,awaken soon and you will stay with the leaf and enma ai and her freinds will staywith you as well since they are all former ninja of the leaf ,"said minato with conviction

"You have to be kinding me right i uh shit ,"said naruto and passing out

"So minato when were going to tell me the truth huh asked and irate kushina and behind her was a pisssed of hell girl.

**In naruto's mind **

The flamed haired boy was now pissed and he hated being forced upon him ,then an another him with angel wings said "why not forgive the leaf and stay ."

"Look in to my past and tell me if i should "said naruto

"Then you look through my memorys,"said goood naruto

They both looked through eachh others memeorys and were shocked ,then something unexpected happened he grew grey wings and he had a a scythe that was dark red and silver blade .The boys haird was long and black (think bakuya from bleach) .The boys eyes were grey and had had six circles one word echoed through his mind 'rinnegan.'

"Now comes the painfull part ,"said naruto in a deep voice. Then two golden horns, sprouted from his forehead and then he began to to glow a dark purple .

Then naruto now has on ,a dark red trousers with a golden fox belt buckle with sahpire eyes .He alos had black boots, with a golden serpant desgin. The boy also wore a sleeveless shirt with a dargon on the new archangel also had a trench coat with ou sleeeves wth a flame desgin(like sage mode naruto but withou the sleeves).

**Outside the mind of naruto**

The other watched naruto in amazment that even minato was thinking ' fuck i am screwed.'

" Uh i am ... still me and i feel the leaf needs a good shake up ,there for i wil return but all of the leafs secrets will be reveled to everyone in the hidden villages fair, "said naruto the danzo cam eout and eyed him with disgust then naruto choped him half.

"He really pissed me of ,"said naruto coldly then minato put his hands on narutos head and lookedinto his past and beged for forgivness.

Then naruto said "No... you can grovel all you want, but forgiveness is a thing i do not have for you."

Then his eyes looked at tsunade and said" i will forgive the leaf nowi might retrun , time will tell."

**An **naruto is now an arch angel, he has free regin to as he wants , but what ill he do only time will tell


End file.
